Generally, a journal bearing is widely known as a bearing device used in rotary machines such as steam turbines, gas turbines, blowers, and compressors.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a journal bearing that includes a carrier ring, two bearing pads, and a plurality of oil-supply nozzles. An oil-supply nozzle supplies lubricant oil supplied thereto to a gap between the outer peripheral surface of a rotor shaft and the inner peripheral surface of a bearing pad.